


Sonics terrible group chat

by Shadow_network



Series: The group chats [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Funny, Group chat, I’m back, M/M, Memes, crackfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 10,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_network/pseuds/Shadow_network
Summary: Sonic and co. are in college and start the Ultimate group chat
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog, Marine the raccoon/Dr.eggman, Miles "Tails" Prower/Silver the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog, shadow the hedgehog/cream the rabbit
Series: The group chats [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045080
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Group chat 101

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back . Sorry I’ve been gone but more is coming for all of my stories.
> 
> Usernames
> 
> Sonic=ironic the hedgehog 
> 
> Shadow= casual emo
> 
> Tails=tailz
> 
> Cream= fucking bubbles
> 
> Rouge= boobs the bat
> 
> Eggman=eggfuck
> 
> Amy= big hammer
> 
> Maria=Lil Maria 
> 
> If I forget any please let me know

Sonic: welcome to the group chat 

Tailz: sonic don’t you have a life

Eggfuck: I don’t

Big hammer: we know

Casual emo: who invited miss rose

Sonic: I did

Casual emo: you blue fuck

Knux: sonic change your name

Sonic: why

Knux: your name shouldn’t be your username

Sonic changed there name to ironic the hedgehog

Ironic the hedgehog: you happy

Knux: yep

Tailz: don’t you guys have classes

Knux: actually tails I need your notes I didn’t listen

Tailz: not again

Ironic the hedgehog: hahahA

Eggfuck: well I have a report to do bye

Knux: I’m going to get rouge to join

Casual emo: I’m going to invite cream

Knux: shadow why she’s to innocent

Casual emo added fucking bubbles

Casual emo: is your name an nostalgia critic reference

Fucking bubbles: fuck yeah

Ironic the hedgehog: kick her

Fucking bubbles added boobs the bat

Boobs the bat: why did cream add me

Casual emo: because why not

5:00

Casual emo: you guys busy

Knux: why would you text first

Casual emo: I’m babysitting cream

Fucking bubbles: you suck at it

Knux: XD

Casual emo: fuck off

——————————————————————————————————————  
Private conversation 

Casual emo: vanilla

Vanilla: yes shadow 

Casual emo: why am I babysitting cream she’s like 20

Vanilla: I didn’t tell you too

Casual emo: thanks fo telling me

Casual emo: you might not have a daughter

Conversation. Casual emo and boobs the bat

Casual emo: I’m going to fucking kill cream

Boobs the bat: what happened

Casual emo: she tricked me into babysitting her and now I need a ride

Boobs the bat: ok I’ll be there where you at

Casual emo: in front of creams house

Boobs the bat: walk down the street and you be at my house

Casual emo: what’s the number 

Boobs the bat: it’s 123

(5 minutes later)

Casual emo: I can’t find it

Boobs the bat: Sike that’s the wrong number

Boobs the bat: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Boobs the bat changed there name to supa hot rouge 

Casual emo: fuck off

SONICS TERRIBLE GROUP CHAT

ironic the hedgehog: how’s everyones night 

Casual emo: I got pranked twice and I just got home

Casual emo sent prankedouttheblue.Img

Supa hot rouge: hahahahahahaha

Knux: that’s cold

Casual emo: not as cold as that election

Tailz: that was like three weeks ago

Supa hot rouge: I voted trump

Casual emo: same here

Ironic the hedgehog: Biden already won

Tailz: I voted trump because gas was low af

Eggfuck: I voted trump

Casual emo added Lil Maria 

Lil Maria: I voted trump

Casual emo: eyyyy

Ironic the hedgehog: I think I voted Biden

Tailz: what

Ironic the hedgehog: nope I went trump

Ironic the hedgehog: I remember because I nearly got jumped

Casual emo: damn that’s cold

Fucking bubbles: not as cold as outside

Casual emo: fuck off cream

Fucking bubbles: shouldn’t it be jerk off

Ironic the hedgehog removed fucking bubbles

Big hammer added fucking bubbles

Big hammer: I just got back from my class

Fucking bubbles changed there name to Nicki Minaj

Casual emo: change it

Nicki Minaj changed there name to creamy 

Creamy: hey can tails invite silver

Tailz: I’ll ask him

Tailz: he said yea

Tailz added Silver 06

Silver 06: wassup

Big hammer changed there name to Ames

Ames: I have an hilarious sonic completion

Casual emo: send it

Ironic the hedgehog: no that’s embarrassing

Casual emo: SEND IT

Silver 06: SEND IT

Tailz: SEND IT

Ames sent sonic embarrassing sonic vol 1

Casual emo: yes


	2. Tails and shadow face the music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They chat about relationships and movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. Tell me other stuff I should talk about

Casual emo: fuck 

Ironic the hedgehog: what

Casual emo: I’m bored

Ironic the hedgehog: I’m in class

Casual emo: its Sunday

Eggfuck: phew I thought I was late

Casual emo: you all are stupid

Supa hot rouge: don’t invite Julie Su

Casual emo: why not

Supa hot rouge: because she’s trying to steal knuckles from me

Casual emo added my gal sal

My gal sal: hey guys Julie Su is asking to add her can I

Ironic the hedgehog: no

My gal sal: cool

Supa hot rouge changed there name to Scrooge the bat

Casual emo: HAHAHAHAHAHA

My gal sal: I get it

Scrooge the bat: hey where’s knuckles

Knux: I’m here I’m at work though

Tailz has changed there name to Tornado 

Tornado: Amy can you email me the homework

Ames: why

Scrooge the bat: because he stupid

Tornado: I’m in ap

Casual emo: change your name to nerd

Tornado: how much

Casual emo: twenty bucks

Tornado has changed there name to Tornado nerd

Casual emo: what’s your PayPal

Tornado nerd: Isa gay time

Casual emo: got it

Ironic the hedgehog: wow

Ironic the hedgehog: W O W

Casual emo added Julie So

Scrooge the bat: what the fuck shadow

Casual emo left the group chat

Tornado nerd added casual emo

Casual emo: dammit

Julie so: rouge I’m going to get knuckles

Knux: nope

Knux: I’m still at work

Scrooge the bat: I don’t think you should be texting us

Knux: na s’cool

Julie so: knuckles will you please date me

Knux: rouge

Scrooge the bat: what

Knux: will you make me the happiest man alive and date me

Scrooge the bat: sure I would love to

Knux: sorry Julie I’m taken

Julie so left the group chat

Casual emo: now that’s dealt with I should be studying

Scrooge the bat: oh hell no

Casual emo: bye

Scrooge the bat: don’t you leave

Lil Maria: he just ran out and shut off his phone

Scrooge the bat: I’ll be back

7:00 pm

Ironic the hedgehog change there name to casual simp

Casual emo: damn sonic simpin

Casual simp: I don’t simp

Ames: we’re roommates he does

Casual simp: I simp for you

Ames: we’re dating

Casual emo: ok that’s it

Casual emo changed the chat name to movie chat

Casual emo: what’s your favorite movie 

Scrooge the bat: probably Deadpool

Casual emo: yeah that was good

Lil Maria: I like Austin powers

Casual simp: I hated the third one

Ames: I think the first was the best

Scrooge the bat: wrong the second one is king

My gal sal: same here

Tornado nerd: those movies are childish

Tornado nerd: still second one had the penis scene

Lil Maria: XD

Lil Maria: I like the second too

Tornado nerd: I love bill and Ted

Casual simp: you said Austin powers was stupid but you like that

Casual emo: I love that movie

Tornado nerd and casual emo: “THEY DO GET BETTER”

casual emo: that movie had me in tears

Casual simp I’m about to watch it 

Ames: I’m coming over

Casual emo: ok get on a zoom and we all watch it together

Silver 06: wait we’re watching bill and Ted

Casual emo: yes

Silver 06: I’m in

11:30 PM

casual simp: ok fine you were right

Casual emo: yes

Tornado nerds: Amy how did you like it

Ames: that was pretty funny and I’m takin notes since I have a test on this

Tornado nerd: really

Ames: yea they told me to watch it

Tornado nerd: oh yeah I remember

Tornado nerd: can I use the notes

Ames: sure

Casual emo added conspiracy sticks

Conspiracy sticks: hey

Conspiracy sticks: I have to sleep I’ll talk tomorrow 

Eggfuck: same here

Casual emo: I have a test In math with sonic so we need sleep

Casual simp: true I’m out

Casual emo: night

Scrooge the bat: I have to eat and then binge Netflix

My gal sal: I have to do a report night

Silver 06: I’m going to chill with tails 

Tornado nerd: night

Silver 06: night

Knux: movie was good I have no work but I do have class

Knux: night

Scrooge the bat: night


	3. Cheater cheater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request plz i need help. XD

Casual simp: hey

Casual emo: wassup

Casual simp: just got out of class

Scrooge the bat: cool

Lil Maria: I’m going to kill sally

My gal sal: look I did not steal the answers

Lil Maria: I still failed tho

Casual emo: you failed!!!!!! :(

Casual simp changed the group chat name to how I met Maria 

Casual emo: really

Casual simp: this group chat could be a sitcom

Lil Maria: I have to make up the test can you help me shadow

Casual emo: I don’t think that’s allowed

Lil Maria: do NOT tell my mom

Casual emo: fine

Casual simp: how did you do on the test shadow

Casual emo: I did fine

Casual simp: cool

Ames: can you stop blowing up my phone I’m taking a test

Tornado nerd: same here

Casual emo: I have to help this one study I’m out

Casual simp: I’m going to Dave and busters later who’s with me

Casual simp: I’ll see later bye

My gal sal changed there name to sal 

Sal: bye

6:30 PM

Casual emo: hey

Tornado nerd: I’m in on that Dave and busters deal

Casual simp: cool

Casual simp: so why is knuckles running across the yard

Casual emo: he admitted to rouge he’s gay

Eggfuck: I knew it

Casual emo: we all knew it

Knux: what how

Casual simp: I mean I didn’t

Casual emo: your dumb sonic

Casual emo: sonic is a year older than all of us

Casual simp: yeah whatever

Tornado nerd: so what’s good with shadow and silver

Silver 06: babe I told you not to bring that up

Casual emo: BABE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tornado nerd: Um 

Tornado nerd left the group chat

Casual simp added tornado nerd to the group chat

Tornado nerd: fine me and silver are a thing

Scrooge the bat: I fucking knew it

Casual emo: aren’t you running

Scrooge the bat: I run and iffmlriflkvrierr

Casual emo: the hell was that

Lil Maria: she ran into a wall

Sal: XD

Casual emo: W O W

Eggfuck: back to silver x tails

Tornado nerd: we’ve been dating for a while but we didn’t want to tell you

Casual simp: well any boyfriend of tails is a friend of mine

Casual emo: I don’t think that’s how it wo-

Tornado nerd: just leave it

Casual emo: fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s short I’m busy with school


	4. The study of breaking up pt 1: the fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s was time

Casual emo: have you guys seen Maria

Casual simp: why

Scrooge the bat: i just saw her crying

Casual emo: shit

Lil Maria: fuck off

Casual emo: look we can talk just not here

Lil Maria: just leave me alone

Casual emo: please Maria

Scrooge the bat: what happened

Lil Maria: yell tell all bitch what happened

Casual emo: someone leaked info about us and so she thinks it’s me, it’s not, we had a fight and i kept cool while she punched and kicked me. She is just overreacting about some of the meaner things I said.

Lil Maria: you call me a snotty nosed bitch cunt

Ames: the fuck is going on here

Silver 06: ok when me and tails have fights in nice for us to separate for a while

Lil Maria: oh no I’m separating from him forever

Casual emo: you don’t mean that

Lil Maria: I do, bye forever shadow the hedgehog

Casual emo: Maria plz don’t go I will literally kys

Lil Maria: you told me to do so

Casual emo: please your mad don’t do I love more then I love me

Lil Maria left the group chat 

Casual simp: shads

Casual emo: fucking kill me

Tornado nerd: please don’t

Casual emo: I’m just a bitch. I hate myself as much as I used to. I’ll check with you in hell

Casual simp: no 

Casual emo left the chat


	5. The study of breaking up pt2: damn you fucking her best friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow and cream well........ pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FUCKING HATE AO3 RIGHT NOW. they literally wouldn’t post my damn chapter in full so I had to split it up. The last part of this is coming today or tomorrow.

Private chat. 

Creamy: you broke up with shadow

Lil Maria: I did?

Creamy: don’t play with me bitch

Lil Maria: fine yes

Creamy: shadow is going to fucking kill himself

Lil Maria: he’ll live

Creamy: he only lived for you

Lil Maria: I thought......

Creamy: thanks bitch. Now my first friend is going to die. Go hang form a tree.

Lil Maria: that’s hella racist

Creamy: I’m actually crying right now. Fuck off cunt.

Creamy left the chat and blocked Lil Maria.

Private conversation.

Creamy: mr. shads

Casual emo: yes

Creamy: thank god you alive

Casual emo: why doesn’t any one love me

Creamy: I love u 

Casual emo: more like a brother

Casual emo: well it was nice speaking to you but I’m gonna go kms 

Creamy: i love you more than that

Casual emo: what

Creamy: you are the nicest most handsome person I know. Maybe I’m a little too young. Idc. I loved you for awhile. Your my best friend but also I hope my future boyfriend. I love you more than that Maria ever will. If you don’t want to date fine but I love you. Your like a big bro and I really do want to date u.

Casual emo: um

Casual emo: come over. I think you made my day

Creamy: don’t think mr. shadow know

Casual emo: can’t call me mr. anymore

Creamy: I can and I will, sometimes

Casual emo: I love you

Creamy: same here

5 minutes later

Creamy: I’m here 

Casual emo: coming

(Just to end I will do regular typing)

Shadow and cream watched Netflix and laughed and cried. She also slept with shadow. Both ways. Yes i mean sex.They woke up together and cream stead the rest of the week. 

THE END............. FOR NOW


	6. The study of breaking up pt 3: rebound king

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow and cream tell there friends about there dating. Maria’s also there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I did two in a day. Also after math pt2 will come out tomorrow morning.

Casual simp: has anyone seen Maria and shadow lately 

Tornado nerd: you don’t think he’s dead

Casual simp: he’s online

Creamy added casual emo.

Casual emo: so we have something to say

Creamy: you want to say it

Casual emo: sure

Casual simp: what

Casual emo: me and cream are dating

Ames: omg I’m so happy for u

Casual simp: yeah it’s good to see you better

Tornado nerd: great. Cream x shadow is real

Silver 06: yes, I’m so happy for u guys

Scrooge the bat: well I support both of y’all, not that wouldn’t

Eggfuck: shadow moving quick, but it’s good to see u good

Sal: yep I’m happy even more today

Casual emo: should I add Maria

Scrooge the bat: you can

Casual emo added Lil Maria 

Lil Maria: why am I here

Casual emo: first I’m sorry for what happened a while back

Lil Maria: I guess I may also apologize

Lil Maria: I’ve been thinking 

Casual emo: yes

Scrooge the bat: plz not be what I think

Lil Maria: I am very sorry for what happened. It was a miscommunication moment

Casual emo: yes

Lil Maria: will you take me back

Creamy: XD

Scrooge the bat: fuck

Casual simp: who’s gonna tell her

Lil Maria: what

Casual emo: I moved on

Lil Maria: WHAT!!!

Lil Maria: with who

Casual emo: cream

Tornado nerd: ight imma head out

Casual simp: so you know football season is here

Lil Maria: stop trying to change the subject

Casual emo: I got some tickets for a giants game

Casual simp: I’m there

Lil Maria: hello 

Creamy: well fuck

Lil Maria: cream girl code tho

Creamy: we’re not friends

Lil Maria: you haven’t forgiven me

Casual emo: I know I haven’t 

Lil Maria: would you have said yes if you weren’t with cream

Casual emo: it would still be the same

Scrooge the bat: OHHH

Lil Maria: I guess I’m happy

Creamy: you better be

Lil Maria: your dating my ex

Creamy: “you don’t know you love him to you let him go”

Casual emo: damn you didn’t have to do her like that

Lil Maria: I mean can we still be friends

Casual emo: not my choice

Knux: how

Eggfuck: when did you get here

Knux: just now

Casual emo: to answer that question it’s up to cream

Creamy: I mean would u say yes

Casual emo: I need some time 

Lil Maria: it’s been a week

Creamy: idk maybe that’s not enough time

Scrooge the bat: just calm down

Ames: shadow said he needs time, he just told us too

Lil Maria: I mean fine

Casual emo: thanks Maria

Lil Maria: I guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it. I love that I have so many ideas for this series.


	7. The study of breaking up finale: “No on the cheating yes on the cock”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria has some very fun times (not really)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst in the beginning and humor at the end. More humor. And yes I did post nearly four chapter in a day. Bite me
> 
> Tay k= scourge 
> 
> Ashley Tisdale= fleetway sonic
> 
> Sam Puckett= blaze the cat
> 
> And Peggy= Zonic the zone cop

Private conversation. 

Creamy: Maria 

Lil Maria: yes

Creamy: what do you want 

Lil Maria: tell shadow to unblock me

Creamy he doesn’t want too

Lil Maria: also

Creamy: wassup 

Lil Maria: step off bitch 

Creamy: what

Lil Maria: he’s mine so you better break up or else

Creamy: ok no

Lil Maria: do it or else

Creamy left the chat

Private conversation.

Creamy: shadow 

Casual emo: yes my love

Creamy: Maria’s coming for us

Casual emo: ok I got it

Creamy: what 

Casual emo: I have just relax go to sleep

Creamy: ok

Casual emo: we have a busy day tomorrow

Creamy: luv u

Casual emo: luv u too

Private conversation. 

Scrooge the bat: wassup

Casual emo: Maria Robotnik is going to die

Scrooge the bat: is she trying to break u guys up I’ll gut her

Casual emo: nice we’re on the same page

Scrooge the bat: damn her

Casual emo: I get it

Group chat.

Ames: hey cream is crying

Casual emo: wtf why

Causal simp: Maria tried to kill her

Scrooge the bat: damn angst 

Creamy: I’m fine

Casual emo: I’m adding the two people who can stop her

Casual emo added Tay k 

Casual emo added Ashley Tisdale 

Tay k: what’s goodie

Ashley Tisdale: bitch it’s fleetway

Tay k: it’s scourge 

Creamy: you invited more Sonics

Ashley Tisdale: I can say fuck

Creamy: you can

Tay k: yeah fleetway is a dick I love him tho

Casual simp: y’all dating

Tay k: huh I knew you wasn’t on my Twitter @teen spirit 

Casual emo: whatever can you take down Maria 

Ashley Tisdale: it’s not can it’s when

Tay k: and where

Casual emo: wait it’s that easy with u jackasses

Ashley Tisdale: hell yeah

Casual emo: I got her location

Casual emo: just sent it

Tay k: on my way

(2 hours later)

Casual simp: uh tails

Tornado nerd: wassup

Ashley Tisdale: well that cunts done for 

Tay k: I guess we’re done here

Casual emo: don’t leave

Tay k: why

Casual emo: we need more peeps

Casual simp: sure do

Creamy added Sam Puckett

Sam Puckett: it’s blaze bitch

Ames: yassss

Casual simp changed there name to Casual pimp

Casual emo: I get it

Ames: change that shit now

Casual pimp: who’s ready for a threesome

Ames: fuck off

Casual pimp: blaze

Sam Puckett: I’m down

Tornado nerd: I’m crying XD

Tay k added And Peggy 

Tay k: there u go zone cock

And Peggy: yep

Casual emo: I’m done XD

Ashley Tisdale: you talking to other men

Casual pimp: I’m fucking crying XD

Tay k: uhh no

Ashley Tisdale: why was there an uhh if your cheating with zone cock

And Peggy: no on the cheating yes on the cock

Casual emo: I’m fucking dead 

And Peggy changed there name to yes on the cock

Creamy: put that on my and his grave Stone

Casual pimp: “yes on the cock” might be the wisest words ever typed

Tay k: I agree

Ashley Tisdale: I have lost due to the sheer greatness of that line

Scrooge the bat: I need time to process my life now

Scrooge the bat: that has inspired me to change my life trajectories

Scrooge the bat: I’m going to think more now

Casual emo: this was amazing 

Tornado nerd: I’m out

Casual emo: same here dude

Casual pimp: I have a threesome to attend to

Scrooge the bat: gn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request some more characters and names. When I say names I mean usernames


	8. Chronicles of dumbassery: the drunks, the bitch, and the lockers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Principal gets fired, sonic gets in trouble, and tails fucks up sonics house while being a drunk. Just a normal day at mobius university

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back because I have no life. Yes I am writing chapters that are long af in less than an hour bite me. Thanks for all the hits. I will try to come with two in one day but don’t expect before 6 or 7

Casual pimp: hey bitchez

Casual emo: why tf are you up. It’s 3 in the morning 

Casual pimp: I can’t sleep

Yes to the cock: sleep everyone 

Casual pimp: but I’m not tired

Casual emo: I’d listen to zone cock

Tornado nerd: stfu sonic i have a test tomorrow 

Yes to the cock: same here

Casual pimp: gn

12:00 PM

Ashley Tisdale: me and scourge are in a fight 

Tay k: maybe u shouldn’t check my phone

Casual pimp: that sounds suspicious

Casual emo: just calm down 

Creamy: speaking of checking phones....

Casual emo: why and who would I cheat with

Creamy: idk who or why 

Casual pimp: just drop it cream

Creamy: ok cool 

Yes on the cock: we’re still in school bro

Casual emo: I’m in fucking science I hate that bitch

Casual pimp: me and Amy are takin a small break meaning I can simp

Casual emo: simp

Ames: this is no place for simp chat

Yes to the cock: tails silver is a true simp

Tornado nerd: how did I not know this

Silver 06: I simp for Ashley Tisdale

Ashley Tisdale: same here

Tay k: your a simp

Casual pimp changed there name to respect my simpimg

Respect my simpimg: i am following belle delphine and pokimane

Casual emo: fucking simp

Tay k: looks Like this is simp chat 

Yes to the cock: shut up out teacher is looking

12:30

Yes to the cock: can someone explain why Sonics at the principals office

Casual emo: this dumbass yelled “Ima fucking simp”

Tay k: then he decided to hide in lockers and yell “the king simp is back from Narnia” when people walked by

Casual emo: he also printed Lewd pictures in the library 

Scrooge the bat: that was him?

Tornado nerd: I thought that was blaze and silver

Silver 06: I might have framed him

Respect my simpimg: ha the principal is reading the chat 

Tornado nerd: Sonics a fucking snitch

Eggfuck: I am no longer sharing any of my secrets here

Respect my simpimg changed there name to casual snitch 

Casual snitch: I’m fucking ready

Eggfuck: aren’t we allowed to text during free period 

Yes to the cock: ya but no

Principal shaggy Rodgers added themselves by invite

Principal shaggy Rodgers: Zonic y is ur name a swear

Yes to the cock: Um this isn’t school related so I have the right not to answer 

Casual emo: suspend him now 

Principal shaggy Rodgers: I’m am allowed to ask

Casual snitch: but this isn’t school business 

Principal shaggy Rodgers changed there name to principal 

Principal: ye this is 

Principal: was this made during school

Casual snitch: nope

Principal: why are all of you swearing

Casual emo: I am an adult 

Principal: I must report this

(10 minutes later)

Casual snitch: I’m fucking dying 

Casual emo: so this dumb ass tried to report us to his boss and she fired him

Tornado nerd: WHAT!!

Yes to the cock: I’m as shocked as you

Casual snitch: because he was technically being a “creep” and it’s against school policy to be in a minors group chat 

Silver 06: well shit

Casual snitch: this calls for a big party I was planning and I already sent invites

Casual emo: I guess we have to go now

Casual snitch: see you tonight 

Casual emo: we’re not ending this now

6:00 PM

Casual emo: I’m outside with cream and sally

Casual snitch: so I invited Maria 

Casual snitch: but she Probably won’t come

Casual emo: I deleted your texts

Casual snitch: fine dipshit

Tornado nerd: let us in or I will fucking kill u

Yes to the cock: calm the fuck down

Ashley Tisdale: nope get that anger out

Casual snitch: the door is unlocked 

Tornado nerd: I’m going to kill him who’s down

Casual emo: me

8:00 PM

Casual snitch: I’m where is tails 

Casual emo: shit

Creamy: Um what’s wrong

Casual snitch: if tails drinks to much he goes fucking crazy

Creamy: that’s why my mom never let me to these parties

Casual emo: he’s not in the closet like usual 

Scrooge the bat: I thought he came out

Sal: I hate u

Casual snitch: sally have u been drinking 

Sal: so what if I jumped of the roof

Casual emo: oh right that shit was dope

Casual snitch: SHE JUMPED OFF MY FUCKING ROOF

Creamy: damn how’d u not here that

Casual snitch: I’m not fucking listening to my roof

Ames: calm down sally is aliveeed

Casual emo: Amy’s drunk to

Casual snitch: I guess I am too

Casual emo: I’m tipsy but not enough to be drunk

Casual snitch: so mv(hrffnljvlvjglrrgcyhcffciccv

Casual emo: the fuck

Casual snitch: I dropped my phone did anyone here a gun shot

Tornado nerd: big boooooty is my onlyuuu botttryyeid

Casual snitch: Tails did you shoot something

Tornado nerd: mo&;do Dodd of no

Casual emo: nope he shot a firework tho

Casual snitch: oh shit 

Casual emo: it’s fine it’s not illegal 

Casual snitch: no not that dumb ass somethings on fire and tails in on my fucking roof

Tornado nerd: yippee Kayee motherfucker

Casual emo: holy fucking shit tails shot a fucking fire work off your roof

Casual emo: lmao

Casual snitch: W A I T 

Creamy: Ight ima head out

Casual snitch: T A I L S

Casual emo: he fell off

Casual snitch: party over 

Casual emo: dang u f’ed up bad

Casual snitch: yes very badly 

Casual emo: well bye

Creamy: see ya sonic

Scrooge the bat: shadow I need ride home 

Creamy: hop in

Casual emo: anyone else

Knux: nope I’m good

Creamy: we’re getting tails 

Casual emo: yep

4:00 AM

Tornado nerd: what happened 

Casual snitch: it’s four in the morning 

Tornado nerd: I get that

Casual emo: you got drunk jumped off of Sonics roof and then got back on and shot fireworks off of his roof then fell and knocked out

Casual snitch: you also set my kitchen on fire

Casual emo: it was fucking awesome 

Tornado nerd: is there video 

Casual emo: hell yeah here u go

Casual emo sent rad shit.mp4

Tay k: got it from the best angle, the roof

Casual emo: send that shit

Tay k sent fireworks roof.mp4

Yes to the cock: I shot a fire work by hitting it with a bat

Scrooge the bat sent Zonic the party animal.mp4

Casual snitch: Amy and I jumped into a pool, while on fire

Casual emo sent dangerous do not try.mp4

Ames: I’m tired gn

Casual snitch: I’m killing miles tomorrow gn

Tornado nerd: I look forward to i gn

Scrooge the bat: I can’t feel my anything Gn

Creamy: this is my senior quote, fuck me I love me some alcohol gn 

Casual emo: this night is my best man speech gn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any requests


	9. The chronicles of dumbassery pt2: prince alcoholic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tails gets drunk af again, shadow does a test, and they all go to the worst jobs known to man. Just another normal day for the freinds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two in a row. This one is long boi. I’ll be back with more tomorrow.
> 
> Bot here=omega

Yes to the cock: what day is it

Casual snitch: not yesterday 

Yes to the cock: dumb ass

Casual emo: it’s Sunday 

Tay k: I got plastered at the party

Tornado nerd: hey I need help

Casual emo: oh sonic is chasing u now

1:00 PM

Tornado nerd: hey

Scrooge the bat: he tails 

Tornado nerd: i am now very happy 

Scrooge the bat: why

Tornado nerd: just got my medical marijuana card

Scrooge the bat: oh me and shadow been had those 

Tornado nerd: for what

Scrooge the bat: shadow has ptsd and I have anxiety issues

Tornado nerd: ptsd is me too

Scrooge the bat: i bet sonic has his

Tornado nerd: he actually convinced me to get it

Casual snitch: tbh I am a credible source

Sal: I’d expect you were his dealer

Casual emo. Same here

Knux added Bot here

Bot here: what’s up 

Casual emo: omega wassup

Sam Puckett: can a robot smoke weed

Silver 06: I think so

Tornado nerd: silver do you smoke weed ik blaze does

Silver 06: hell yeah

Sal: hmm small world

Casual emo: fleetway are you a pot addict

Ashley Tisdale changed there name to pot addict

Pot addict: yes

Casual emo: ok

Tay k: I’m bored 

Yes to the cock: Same here

Sam Puckett: I know a nice place we can go

Tay k: is it formal

Sam Puckett: it’s a club

Yes to the cock: I’m in

Sam Puckett: well I guess I gotta go

Tay k: I’m in

Casual snitch: I’m in

Casual emo: me and cream can make it

Creamy: true things have been said

Tornado nerd: time to party

Casual snitch: I am not letting you get drunk

Tornado nerd: fine 

Silver 06: I’ll keep an eye on him

5:00 PM

Silver 06: where’s tails 

Yes to the cock: we’ve just lost him haven’t we

Casual snitch: let’s not think like that

Silver 06: o shit he’s on top of the bar

Casual emo: what is he doing

Silver 06: he just yelled “I’m back from Narnia bitch”

Knux: shit I’m outside 

Casual snitch: god dammit tails 

Silver 06: I’m crying XD

Sal: what happened 

Silver 06: he jumped off and crawled inside a fridge

Casual snitch: I’m killing him

7:00 PM

Tornado nerd: so why did we get kicked out 

Casual snitch: we didn’t get kicked out we left

Tornado nerd: so why am I home

Casual emo: because you were so drunk you feel off of the bar and crawled into a fridge

Tornado nerd: I love being fucking awesome 

Casual snitch: I am no longer taking u anywhere 

Tornado nerd: I kno

Yes to the cock: I’m tired as shit gn

Sam Puckett: I’m gonna watch a movie

Silver 06: lemme go to ur house tails I left my phone therE

10:00 PM

Casual emo: I need help

Casual snitch: what’s up

Casual emo: I’m probably gonna fail the test 

Ames: it’s not that hard

Creamy: all he has to do is show what cells do

Ames: how do you know what he’s doing

Creamy: I’m his partner

Casual snitch: oof

Ames: head to bed I’m doing the same thing and I need sleep

8:00 AM

private conversation.

Creamy: babe where are u

Casual emo: leave me alone

Creamy: r u ok u were crying

Casual emo: I’m gonna fucking fail 

Creamy: it’s ok

Casual emo: lest just get this over with

10:00 AM

Creamy: we got a fucking A+ bitches

Casual emo: fuck yeah 

Ames: idk how the fuck I GOT A B-

Casual snitch: haha Amy is stupid

Silver 06: your dumbass got a c+

Casual snitch: I least I got a plus

Sal: you were one point off from failing 

Ames: whatever

Casual emo: tails what did you get

Tornado nerd: me and silver both got A+

Silver 06: and we both did half

Casual emo: silver we all know you and tails are a god couple

Creamy: anyways I have to go pass a easy math test

Tornado nerd: I still don’t get how cream is in AP

Creamy: you think it’s hard I think it’s child’s play

Tornado nerd: I have study hour so I’m free to text

Casual snitch: I gotta go to work today

Casual emo: me and cream have to work tonight to

Scrooge the bat: where do y’all work

Creamy: at the super market

Knux: I work at the school library 

Scrooge the bat: I work at a small coffee shop

Casual snitch: I work at a McDonald’s 

Sal: I work for subway

Tay k: me and fleetway work at Walmart 

Casual emo: can’t get worse then that

Ames: I work at fucking CVS

Creamy: sad boi hours are when Amy works

Tornado nerd: me and silver work for St.Luke’s at the emergency call center

Yes to the cock: I work at Wendy’s

Casual snitch: don’t y’all get sick of the damn food

Yes to the cock: I go to McDonald’s with my Wendy’s uniform all the fucking time

Casual snitch: I know u and sally do the same shit

Sal: it’s funny as shit

Yes to the cock: every one Just stares at us 

4:00 PM

Casual emo: I guess everyone is at work

Tornado nerd: hell yeah

Casual snitch: it’s slow as shit today 

Yes to the cock: not here

Casual snitch: we’re not getting into this again

Sal: this subway is pretty chill right now

Ames: just at cashier so I’m chill

Casual emo: I’m working cashier to but cream is packing stuff or something 

Creamy: aren’t u on break

Casual emo: no I’m not

Creamy: I am what do u want for the house

Casual emo: probably just the regular stuff

Creamy: cool

Casual snitch: well lest get off for the day we’ll talk 

Everyone: cool ttyl


	10. The chronicles of dumbassery pt3: the voyage of the newly weds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow and cream get married and of course shit goes a rye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU GUYS!! We have made too 100hits not only that but to ten chapters. It’s really awesome that people like this as much as me because I finally have a series that I think is good and I feel comfortable writing and the people read it. I went all out with the surprises including the marriage. Like I said thank you to all. Also the chapters big so I want post two in a day like I’ve been doing

Casual emo: me and cream are getting married

Casual snitch: cool awesome but..... rouge is fucking sally in the girls bathroom 

Sal: shit

Scrooge the bat: no one say anything 

Knux: she’s gay

Scrooge the bat: fuck off

Tornado nerd: even more importantly news

Casual emo: I’m getting fucking married in three days

Eggfuck: I’m there

Creamy: all of you are invited so bring a date

Casual emo: my best men are

Casual emo: sonic, silver, eggman, and tails

Creamy: bachelor and bachelorette parties tomorrow 

Tornado nerd: well I’m getting my suit and I’m getting fucked up tomorrow 

Casual snitch: fuck yeah 

Yes to the cock: bitches ain’t shit but hoes and tricks

Tornado nerd: bitches ain’t shit but hoes and tricks

Casual snitch: bitches ain’t shit but hoes and tricks

Casual emo: cream 

Creamy: just do it

Casual emo: bitches ain’t shot but hoes and tricks

Yes to the cock: eyyy

(Day 2) 5:00 PM

Casual emo: who’s ready for the parties

Tornado nerd: I’m not getting drunk at your wedding sadly

Casual emo: let him get drunk at the party sonic

Casual snitch: but it will ruin your wedding

Creamy: but he’s funny as shit and I want to show we’re aren’t as up tight like my mom

Casual emo: so your only agreeing because of your mom

Creamy: I’m not a baby and I’m going to show her that

Yes to the cock: yes queen

Tay k: I’m just ready to get fucked up

Casual emo: rules no fucking any one

Creamy: got it 

Casual emo: that’s the only rule

Creamy: let’s get it

7:00 PM

Bachelorette party chat

Creamy: I think we lost blaze

Ames: shit

Sam Puckett: I’m a big pony 

Ames: blaze drink some water we have work Tomorrow 

Creamy: where does she work at 

Ames: at a local restaurant 

Creamy: I’ll check on the boys

Private conversation.

Creamy: babe

Casual emo: ye what’s up

Creamy: we lost blaze but hyd

Casual emo: we lost tails and sonic

Creamy: well I’ll let u go now

Casual emo: bye luv u

Creamy: luv u too 

Bachelor party time

Casual emo: we found them yet

Silver 06: kinda

Tay k: there on the roof shooting fire works

Casual emo: that’s illegal I think

Silver 06: it’s not illegal but it isn’t safe

Pot addict: we have to find them

Bot here: I guess this is what best men do

9:00 PM

Creamy: gn 

Casual emo: everyone is asleep gn

11:00 AM DAY 3

Casual snitch: I hate working here

Casual emo: I’m on call center today thank god

Creamy: we have a call center 

Casual emo: yeah when they made the pick up system they made this new job

Scrooge the bat: I’m tired after last night

Sam Puckett: luckily I’m on takeout duty

Tay k: Walmart sucks man

Pot addict: I can’t do it anymore

Ames: These damn customers just disrespected me for no reason

Casual snitch: people go to CVS

Ames: a lot of people do

Casual emo: someone just asked if we sold humans 

Tay k: do you?

Creamy: we sell food asshat

Casual snitch: totally report that dude

Casual emo: on it

11:00 AM WEDDING DAY

Casual emo: don’t text at the wedding

3:00 PM WEDDING DAY

Casual snitch: that was beautiful

Creamy: no texting at the after party

Sam Puckett: you might be asking for too much

Tornado nerd: I no can do that

9:00 PM AFTER PARTY

Casual emo: tails just shot aa firework out the door

Casual snitch: I’m killing him

Tornado nerd: I’m still sober tbh

Casual snitch: get over here 

Tornado nerd: help me

Casual emo: *loony tunes outro music plays* that’s all folks

Creamy: before we go thanks you to all the readers as we got to a hundred hits and we’re also at ten chapters. Thank you everyone fo reading. Bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Creams little note at the end was a a small thank you. More chapters coming. All so the names are a parody of chronicles of Narnia. They all are a play on the names. Part four out tomorrow.


	11. The chronicles of dumbassery pt4: the drunken chair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tails gets drunk, eggman gets a girlfriend, and Zonic wins the best mom award. I feel like this isn’t even normal anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn’t do this earlier. School work and family decorating for Christmas are kicking my butt. I also added marine because she cool.

Casual snitch: bro I hate my job

Casual emo: I’m working call center with cream

Creamy: it sucks like me

Scrooge the bat: huh?

Tornado nerd: I get it ;)

Casual snitch: watch your mouth

Tornado nerd: I’m like 24

Creamy: sonic is just being a momma bear

Casual snitch: bruh

Casual emo: I do the same thing

Casual snitch changed there name to casual dad

Casual dad: I’m a dad now

Silver 06: just a question tails

Tornado nerd: yes babe

Silver 06: can you ask your dad if you can stay over tonight 

Creamy: XD

Tornado nerd: I hate you 

Casual dad: silver thanks for asking

Silver 06: can he

Casual dad: as long as you do your chores and homework yes miles

Tornado nerd: I hate all of u

Casual dad: now why are you angry my son

Tornado nerd: I’m leaving 

Casual dad: nope do ur homework 

Casual emo: that’s it sonic your my dad now

Casual dad: I love children

6:00 PM

Casual dad changed there name to Casual snitch 

Casual snitch: I think tails is drunk

Casual emo: how there’s no party

Silver 06: dude he really misses drinking

Eggfuck: I think I’m gonna get a girlfriend 

Casual snitch: fuck tails this is important 

Tornado nerd: fuck off

Casual emo: who is the girl

Eggfuck: well Maria asked me out

Casual emo: if you date that bitch I tear u limb from limb

Lil Maria: I’m still here u know

Creamy: so I forgot bust she was at our wedding 

Casual emo: removed Lil Maria 

Casual emo: not she’s not

Eggfuck: anyways, she’s my cousin and we don’t live in Alabama 

Eggfuck: the girls name is...

Eggfuck: Marine

Casual emo: oh she’s cool I’ll add her

Creamy: YOUR FUCKING ANOTHER GIRL AREN’T U !!!!!!!

Casual emo: I only fuck u, I didn’t even fuck Maria 

Casual snitch: damn Shadow’s been a virgin for mad long XD

Casual emo: I lost my virginity before Maria 

Eggfuck: added shark girl

Shark girl: hey guys

Casual emo: W A R N I N G 

Shark girl: listening 

Casual emo: we swear a lot, tails will get drunk a lot, me and cream are dating so I’m unavailable, and we are all very stupid

Shark girl: I see nothings changed

Shark girl: plus I’m taken by a certain eggman

Eggfuck: I’m blushing

Casual emo: who says they fuck tonight 

Shark girl: I would like to

Casual emo: I’m done betting 

Tornado nerd: u need to now

Shark girl: on it

Knux: oh no

11:00 PM

Tornado nerd: I like boys

Tornado nerd: cream looks hot

Creamy: the fuck

Casual emo: I’m killing him NOW

Silver 06: he’s drunk af

Casual emo: I will kill him slightly less 

Creamy: don’t kill him I said

Casual emo: fine

Tornado nerd: hahaha she’s your mommy

Creamy: kill him

Casual emo: on it

Tay k: I’ll help 

Casual emo: great

Tay k: lemme just ask your mommy if your chores are done, don’t want u getting grounded 

Casual emo: I’m killing u first

Tay k: ask mommy first 

Casual snitch: XD IM CRYING

Creamy: I hate all of u

Creamy: shadow, get back here have work and school and u need your sleep

Casual emo: but-

Creamy: no bust bed now

Casual emo: fine but can I still text 

Creamy: sleep no texting

Casual emo: ok fine babe luv u

Creamy: luv u more

Casual snitch: listen to ur mom shadow 

Tornado nerd: moms know best

Tay k: dang cream is the best mom

Ames: from mom to mom ur doing great

Creamy: thanks but who’s your child

Ames: that dork u call sonic 

Ames: speaking of which go to sleep all of u

Yes to the cock: I’m trying but u won’t stfu

Casual snitch: fine gn Ames 

Creamy: moms know best

Tay k: haha I don’t have a mom

Pot addict: sleep now 

Tay k: yes ma’am 

Creamy: how do u get him of the most stubborn people to listen

Pot addict: I just got talent

Ames: fleetway now had the best mom award 

Creamy: obvious choice

Pot addict: thank u have to thank all my peeps-

Yes to the cock: BED NOW IM TRYING TO SLEEP!!!!

Pot addict, Ames, and creamy: yes ma’am 

Yes to the cock: just snagged that award

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was crazy. I do think zonic would be the best mom ever btw next to Maddie from the sonic movie. Comment if I should add her I do want too


	12. The chronicles of dumbassery pt4.5: the egg and his boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marine gets pregnant. Wear protection people

Creamy: hey marine 

Casual emo: it’s time too see why they ignored the conversation 

Shark girl: I think you know why we didn’t text ;)

Scrooge the bat: well did I use the protection I gave u

Shark girl: uh oh :o

Yes to the cock: my name is ironic now

Casual snitch: we have the new raccoon babies

Shark girl: also raccoons have freakishly short pregnancies 

Yes to the cock: all of us do

Casual emo: MEN ANIMALS CAN GET PREGNANT :O

Yes to the cock: I was referring to the woman

Shark girl: just checked

Ames: yes

Shark girl: we are dating right now

Eggfuck: please Be good

Shark girl: think of names its a girl

Eggfuck: marina

Scrooge the bat: why ‘:|

Eggfuck: my cousin Maria and marine

Casual emo: surprisingly that name is very good

Shark girl: then it’s marina 

Eggfuck: do you think we’re ready 

Casual snitch: me and shadow will help eggman buy stuff for the baby

Creamy: me rouge Amy silver tails and marine will paint and get toys

Yes to the cock: actually I be with marine helping her with the pregnancy stuff

Shark girl: I trust him, u guys can paint for marina 

Ames: good let’s get to work

4:00 PM

Ames: the rooms all painted

Casual emo: we got toys bed sheets bed pillows and millions of tv shows

Shark girl: what kind?

Creamy: I don’t trust them

Casual snitch: porn duh

Creamy: WHAT 

Ames: I’ll kill u

Shark girl: I knew we shouldn’t sent one of the girls

Casual emo: no Sonics just a dumbass, we got Sesame Street and other educational TV

Shark girl: thank god

Eggfuck: how’s the Baby

Yes to the cock: should come in like two chapters 

Shark girl: huh?

Yes to the cock: around Monday

Casual snitch: a week?

Yes to the cock: two days :|

Casual emo: get it now

A/N: so I’ve been real busy so this is the extent I’ll go for now with this chapter. I would do more but tomorrow there will be more. Or today if I’m real bored. Let’s just get back tho

Casual emo: what the hell was that

Yes to the cock: just forget

7:00 PM

Shark girl: I want to give a thanks to u guys

Tornado nerd: no prob

Casual snitch: isa cool

Shark girl: well it’s a busy day tomorrow so gn

Eggfuck: gn

Eggfuck changed there name to eggdad

Eggdad: this is good


	13. The chronicles of dumbassery pt5: the emo’s nephew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marine has her baby and some weird chats begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of the series, I will also be writing a little note for the ending and be putting this in one book so u can read it in one shot. Thank u for helping me get this far

Casual emo: Jesus get her to a hospital 

Creamy: WHO

Yes to the cock: the baby came earlier than expected 

Ames: omg I’m coming now 

Casual emo: I’ll pick u guys up

Shark girl: hurry up I don’t think i hold it in

Casual snitch: that’s what she said?

Scrooge the bat: shut up

5:00 PM

Knux: is marina born yet

Shark girl: yes 

Eggdad: I’m so happy 

Creamy: hey some sleep guys

Casual emo: gn

7:00 PM

Casual emo: yes I’m the uncle 

Creamy: god thank u

Eggdad: dang we don’t have anymore ideas

Casual snitch: nope 

Shark girl: shut up the babies trying to sleep

1:00 AM

Private conversation.

Creamy: babe

Casual emo: why r u up

Creamy: marine needs our help

Casual emo: WHAT HAPPENED 

Creamy: what, nothing bad she just can’t go to bed

Casual emo: oh I’m Omw 

Group chat. 2:00 AM

Casual snitch: I’m tired

Eggdad: I need ur help

Casual snitch: no

Casual emo: what’s up me and SONIC will help

Eggdad: I took the baby for a ride but I’m lost at the park

Casual snitch: *sighs* we’ll be there 

3:00 AM

Ames: Ima about to kill some hoes it’s simple 

Ames: ima murder ink with led and I ain’t talking bout a pencil

Creamy: she’s mad

Shark girl: how do you know

Creamy: she sings disses when she’s mad

Ames: that’s why I fucked yo bitch u fat motherfucker

Casual snitch: she’s mad because she thinks I’m cheating *whispers* like all the girls in this story 

Creamy: didn’t catch that last part

Ames: kick in the door with in the 44 all I hear is poppa don’t hit me no more 

Casual emo: so what’s up

Shark girl: we’re thinking of a nick name 

Ames: I’m withholding my anger though I’d like to be the strangler of this bitch ass motherfuckers puny neck

Ames: wait nicknames

Creamy: yes, and for a limited time if you guess all of the songs Amy just said, you get to nickname her, write the answers in the comments, winners will be announced in the chapter when it’s released, but don’t wait comment now. Also u get to request stories.

Casual emo: was that supposed to come off like a comment trap 

Creamy: no it’s even worse, the author couldn’t come up with the name and ran out ideas for these characters(well not really)

Casual snitch: 2020, why come up with things when u can have people do it for u

Shark girl: well I guess gn

Creamy: like I said earlier comment the name of the songs and then comment the names of the nickname, it’s a girl and request something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so yes plz comment the songs so u get a shoutout and the rewards


	14. Hiking: the study of burnout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They hike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’m late but I’m going to take a small break. I want to start something new also for sonic fans. I’m having bad burn out so I hope u know I won’t be here for a while. I’ll come back with the 200 hit special

Yes to the cock: I’m so bored

Silver 06: well no more parties 

Tornado nerd: we need something fun

Casual emo: I just noticed that no one commented a name

Creamy: don’t mention it

Tornado nerd: boom got an idea

Silver 06: plz no angst 

Tornado nerd: what no that was just for the first few chapters 

Casual snitch: huh, what chapters

Creamy: crap shadow they know to much

Casual emo: got it

Casual emo rebooted chat to base form 

Tornado nerd: ok so we can go on a hike

Scrooge the bat: there now teaching magic

Yes to the cock: we all have to join for a new series

Casual emo: uh how do u know about the reader

Yes to the cock: I’m a zone cop I know everything 

Creamy: hike it is

11:00 AM

Ames: um where the hell are u

Tornado nerd: who r u directing it too

Ames: all of u jack asses

Silver 06: me and tails were just doing it near a big rock 

Sal: TMI 

Casual snitch: that was big pp

Casual emo: XD irony’s a bitch

Creamy: dumbasses 

Sal: well me and rouge were near the statue

Ames: oh right u were fucking near there right

Yes to the cock: TMI NO ONE NEEDS TO KNOW THAT

Casual emo: the way this is going I’m just going to ask about ur sex life

Casual snitch: it’s pretty good

Ames: I’m going to kms

Creamy: way to bring the dark humor

Casual emo: fuck this I have 6 seasons of community’s watch

Cream: fuck me

Casual snitch: yes

Casual emo: I’m not going to your funeral 

Tornado nerd: ok I’m going to leave now

Casual emo: IMA FUCKING KILL HIM

2:00 PM

Ames: dammit

Eggdad: what

Ames: I haven’t seen marine since she left to the hospital because the baby was sick

Eggdad:On my way! 

Ames: shit I wasn’t supposed to say that

Casual emo: Amy’s a dumbass in the morning *and nights

Ames: fuck off

Casual emo: what are you doing

Ames: nothing

Casual emo: nothing my ass why are all the cameras here

Ames: WHAT CAMERAS OMG R U SPYING ON ME

Creamy: calm down he’s just on a community high

Ames: oh

9:00 PM

Creamy: I’m tired don’t text

Yes to the cock: well I guess I’m going to finally complete that Scott the woz marathon I’ve been putting off

Ames: ten seasons of friends here I come

Casual emo: I’m still on season 1 of community 

Casual snitch: time for troy and abed in he morning

Casual emo: my door is always open 

Casual snitch: On my way


	15. T H E  E N D  O F  I P A D  N O T E S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last story using iPad notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back sorta . Got a computer that works now but the trad off is no more daily chapter. Making them daily caused burnout fast. Anyways I’m off for now

Casual emo: man 200 people actually read this shit

Creamy: damn we actually didn’t think we would have to write this chapter already 

Casual emo: well special announcement

Creamy: what 

Casual emo: this is the last story written on iPad notes

Creamy: does that mean he will finally have a good schedule 

Casual emo: no actually it gets worse because he’s moving to an ass old computer recovering from a virus

Creamy: well that’s sucks

Casual emo: also he still has no ideas what to do with these characters 

Creamy: well this story is never getting updated

Casual emo: as we speak he’s trying to get google docs to work

Creamy: bless his heart

Creamy: in all seriousness we really hope u enjoyed the story. Yes this is our last story using this service. The chapters may take a while to come out and that means no more daily chapters. Thank you for 200 hits and we’ll hopefully have a special soon


	16. So it’s not the end of iPad notes, yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m really stupid

A/N: so me being a dumbass decided to say it was the End of iPad notes. Well I just remembered, this is an old ass computer and of course that means it runs like shit to the point where I can’t even play some simple fan games, of the sonic variety of course, even though the bigger ones work just fine. The point is this computer is ass to work on so the end of iPad notes is nowhere near now. I’m also writing another fic. It’s set in a high school from tails’ POV. It’s also tails x Amy because that’s my favorite ship at the moment. Anyways I’m not being lazy I’m writing a new chapter. So I’ll be back soon


	17. Prom 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’re back and they bring all the stupid shit back with them. Tails has powers, they go to prom, tails can surprisingly recite all of party in the USA plus text it while drunk, and this is still my best and most read sonic story. All that can only be viewed here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey after a while of not doing anything I’m here. I love writing this story and since there is no more of the burnout that I had with this series. Now original plan was to just add magic (if you get that reference you are a part of my childhood) but that’s not working out. So I changed the ending of this chapter. In the Supercuts version for when I do eventually write this series, the original ending for the series will be used.

Casual emo: hey

Creamy: I’m fucking mad

Casual snitch: well I guess he made a better series

Creamy: fuck off, we are his best performing sonic series

Casual emo: the other one did better

Tornado nerd: self awareness aside, wyd

Creamy: working 

Casual snitch: sucking dick

Casual emo: uhhh

Ames: he’s going through a break up

Sal: oh fuck off

Casual emo: no one said shit

Casual snitch: well shadow u going to prom

Casual emo: duh

Casual snitch: oh I’m advancing in magic

Casual emo: we all are

Creamy: prom is gonna be weird

Tornado nerd: maybe :}

Creamy: uhh o k 

(Prom chat)

Casual emo: where’s Maria 

Creamy: sucking dick am I right

Casual snitch: agreed agreed agreed 

Tornado nerd: smh

Creamy: whatever 

Shark girl: HELP MEEEE8LPLVRJJYG.U;D

Tornado nerd: oh shit

2 hours later

Eggdad: wtf happened 

Tornado nerd: I hopped off the plane at LAX  
With a dream and my cardigan  
Welcome to the land of fame excess (woah)  
Am I gonna fit in?  
Jumped in the cab, here I am for the first time  
Look to my right, and I see the Hollywood sign  
This is all so crazy  
Everybody seems so famous

Scrooge the bat: you actually typed the entire first verse while drunk

Casual emo: Impressive 

Tay k: I can’t believe I cheated on my baby with zone cock

Yes to he cock: he said yes to the cock

Creamy: XD 

Pot addict: fuck both of you

Tay k: when and where. also you a slutty whore

Casual snitch: irony’s a bitch

Shark girl: this is as bad as the New Years party

Tornado nerd: no, there, things weren’t magically flying without input

Casual emo: fuck you all

Next day

Tornado nerd: the school is getting assessed

Casual emo: next time...

Will tails’s new powers be for the better, or will they be a plot point used at a later date because the creator is lazy and didn’t want to do what he said he would. What the fuck happened to marine. Did sonic and sally have a thing. Did zonic cheat with scourge. Is rogue gay for Amy.

Ames: WHAT

Casual emo: find out next time on... 

Everyone: sonic’s terrible group chat

Creamy: we’re back


	18. Casual stupidity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria becomes a main character for a few seconds, marine and eggman cheat, and sonic is not the father. Plus some drug stuff happens that kicks them out the school. Just another day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back. This chapter is going to affect a lot of things so be warned

Eggdad: ok I have a fucking question 

Casual emo: yes

Eggdad: where in the fuck is marine

Casual emo: idk

Casual snitch: I saw her walking with Maria at the party then both of them disappeared

Scrooge the bat: you know what that means right

Creamy: Maria took her hostage

Casual snitch: that’s none of my business

Eggdad: it is all of you saw her

Tornado nerd: and what if she is hostage 

Casual emo: we fucked I guess

Lil Maria: I’m back

Creamy: who invited the Snow White and her racist dwarfs 

Lil Maria: actually marine gave me the invite

Shark girl: don’t listen to her she has me hostage 

Eggdad: fucking knew it

Casual snitch: ok Maria what do you want

Lil Maria: easy, I want shadow 

Ames: sorry eggman your girl is fucked

Creamy: I just might have to decline that offer

Lil Maria: oh there is no offer, I want my shadow back

Casual emo: nope

Lil Maria: then marine gets it

Casual snitch: cool

Eggdad: SONIC WHAT THE FUCK

Casual snitch: so what are the stakes here. You lose your girlfriend who’s been cheating on you

Casual emo: SONIC REALLY

Casual snitch: everyone knew at this point

Creamy: I mean she did spend a lot of time with zone cop 

Yes to the cock: I’m taken

Pot addict: yep you are asshat

Tay k: fuck off

Yes to the cock: wait then who did she cheat with

Eggdad: kill her @Lil Maria

Casual emo: that took a dark turn

Lil Maria: it’s no fun when I don’t get what I want

Casual snitch: like shadow wouldn’t strangle the fuck out of you if you got close to him

Lil Maria: he won’t he loves me

Creamy: ok we’re demoting you back to side character

Lil Maria was demoted to side character and is therefore not in the main character chat

Creamy: so marine 

Eggdad: duck you marine I tried hard to provide

Shark girl: and you did but blaze just called for me

Sam Puckett: yeah bitch she cheated with me

Casual emo: what a twist *to be said in Ezma voice*

Silver 06: damn 

Creamy: what happened to you

Tornado nerd: he lost his phone for a week and just found it

Creamy: oh shit

Sal: I fucked sonic the hedgehog. There is said it

Creamy: double oh shit

Ames: oh

Casual emo: that was underwhelming, now if you said you were haveing his baby then we can talk

Sal: I am

Casual emo: ok

Casual snitch: hey that’s not my baby

Casual emo: oh shit it’s Maury time

Tornado nerd: I’m leaving

(1 hour after Maury show)

Casual emo: holy shit sonic was right 

Creamy: damn so eggman also cheated

Eggdad: welp

Shark girl: fuck you

Casual snitch: well this was a doozy

Tornado nerd: um the school is getting an fbi investigation 

Creamy: we’ll see you next time

Tornado nerd: no bitch there was tons of drugs 

Creamy: we’re gonna see you this time what

Casual emo: did you not already know about the huge drug trade the school was in 

Casual snitch: no I don’t think anyone knew that 

Tornado nerd: well it’s true

Silver 06: the more you know

Creamy: well that’s shitty

Tornado nerd: I suspect we’re going to, station square university 

Casual emo: and that’s bad why

Sal: it’s better then knothole

Casual snitch: sal you predicted something completely out of your hands wrong. Fuck off

Sal: I hate you

Silver 06: so what to do next

Tornado nerd: just sit back and enjoy the sweet sounds of no school for a while 

Casual emo: I’m fine with that

Casual snitch: well I’m sleeping then

(2 days later)

Creamy: that was one hell of a court case

Yes to the cock: so what’s next

Tornado nerd: well we are totally fucked for now

Casual snitch: ok so the new principal was in a drug trade big deal

Casual emo: yes it is a big deal

Creamy: so we all go to station square now

Tornado nerd: let’s just hope it goes fine

Casual emo: it won’t 

Creamy: it never does

Casual snitch: that’s all folks 

Everyone: bye 

Loony tunes outdo plays

(3:00 in the morning)

Shark girl: I’m still kidnapped 

Shark girl: anyone ok fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this chapter is very long bite me


	19. Short hiatus the book

So I’m taking a short break from writing this book again. It’s not because I have no ideas it’s mainly because I have a lot on my plate. I’m writing a new chapter for this. Then I also have 2 gigantic books I’m writing chapters for. The 20th chapter celebration will be big. So I need some time. I really won’t be updating any other stories unless I get an idea. Thanks for reading. Update: when I was writing chapter 18 I accidentally said that ezma from the emperors new groove said what a twist. It’s actually from robot chicken. New chapter coming out today.


	20. Sonadow 101: the study of porn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonadow becomes true and they talk about porn. Happy twentieth chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hit twenty chapters!!! I really do have to thank you guys. It’s been fun working in this crazy story and with sonadow there’s more crazy to come

Casual emo: I think I like sonic

Creamy: XD

Casual emo: I’m not joking

Creamy: Wait you don’t mean...

Casual emo: I asked out sonic 

Casual snitch: I said yes

Shark girl: omg I’m so happy for you guys

Creamy: what

Casual snitch: thanks marine I appreciate it

Knux: sonadow lives on another day

Casual emo: WE HAVE A SHIP NAME!!!!

Tornado nerd: no duh

Silver 06: I’m so happy we have another gay couple 

Scrooge the bat: yeah my two boys are together

Creamy: so I’m single now

Casual emo: yeah

Creamy: is it a bad time to say that I was kinda with sally

Sal: yeah bitch she was with me

Sam Puckett: so original

Casual snitch: what a twist *to be said by robot chicken guy

Casual emo: right we did get that wrong

Casual emo: I’m mad now

Sam Puckett: wow the relationship tree is getting all mixed up

Shark girl: true things have been said

Casual emo: we’re digging up all the old lines

Knux: sonic change your name

Casual snitch: no

Casual emo: I just looked up at the beginning of the chat

Casual snitch: shadow has never changed his name 

Casual emo: and I don’t plan to

Creamy: remember when we were cringe 

Casual emo: damn

Tornado nerd: I think we were not having fun yet 

Casual snitch: well a lots happened

Creamy: I fucked shadow 

Lil Maria: I almost got killed

Casual emo: how are you here

Casual snitch: I got suspended 

Silver 06: I printed porn in the library 

Tornado nerd: I got drunk multiple times

Yes to the cock: i won best mom

Sal: I got pregnant 

Eggdad: I had two different children with two women

Creamy: we’ve been through a lot

Casual emo: as sonic said that’s the power of friendship 

Casual snitch: and the power of computers that porn was in some HD quality 

Casual emo: XD

Silver 06: bro them pics were off some good sites

Scrooge the bat: plz don’t share what pain you watch 

Tornado nerd: pornhub is the best

Creamy: I swing more for sextube 

Casual emo: brazzers and pornhub 

Casual snitch: brazzers is quality but I wouldn’t pay for it

Sam Puckett: twistys is lesbian porn and it’s good

Eggdad: I swing for some reality kings

Casual emo: xvideos is very good

Eggdad: I’ve been there but they just aren’t that quality in my tastes 

Creamy: what should I be worried about more that eggman has tastes or that xvideos doesn’t have those tastes

Casual emo: I mean we all are into teens I’m guessing 

Eggdad: mature/milf for me

Silver 06: that’s a good market

Tornado nerd: teen/mature

Casual snitch: I’m in to step-family stuff

Creamy: teacher porn

Casual emo: I love teacher porn

Sam Puckett: cheerleader and stuck porn

Tay k: damn blaze you like stuck porn

Yes to the cock: I’m into squirting and cumshot 

Pot addict: if the girl is getting of that’s fine with me

Creamy: your straight 

Pot addict: bi

Lil Maria: I’m into tying up

Casual emo: kinky

Silver 06: some quality hentai isn’t bad

Casual emo: have you noticed that we’ve hit over 10,000 words

Silver 06: we text a lot 

Casual emo: well me and sonic are going to be watching South Park tonight 

Silver 06: I’ll join up

Tornado nerd: it was a invitation 

Creamy: I guess we’ll be there

Casual emo: cool

Casual snitch: and to you the viewer, thank you. We would have never gotten this far without your support

Casual emo: I guess everyone I date knows 

Creamy: I could believe that 

Casual emo: see ya

Creamy: bye shads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the help. And sorry to all you creamXshadow fans out there


	21. On the day which nothing happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no ideas for this chapter. Next one will be better.

Creamy: money

Casual snitch: great start to the conversation 

Casual emo: I’m gay

Tornado nerd: like the most of us 

Silver 06: bruh

Creamy: I’m saying how are we supposed to get money

Silver 06: by working

Casual emo: everything is closed

Silver 06: well damn

Shark girl: I started the best only fans 

Tornado nerd: ok we get it your a slut keep moving

Casual snitch: wow tails you seemed pissed

Tornado nerd: I’m in math and I fucking hate math

Eggdad: well I’m in science

Casual emo: your teacher is totally quarantining

Eggdad: big brain observation

Yes to the cock: I’m rolling my eyes hard

Pot addict: can we get to the money situation 

Creamy: snow

Casual snitch: great start to the conversation 

Tay k: so we can’t leave our houses 

Creamy: exactly 

Casual snitch: great start to the conversation 

Casual emo: are you going to say that every time there’s an out of context one word answer

Casual snitch: maybe, maybe not

Creamy: Jesus I’m going to sleep

Casual snitch: gn


End file.
